<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigar Chats. by Stephyogalife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636268">Cigar Chats.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife'>Stephyogalife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9x02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt talks to Severide after leaving Sylvies. 9x02</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigar Chats.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still can't get this ending out of my head. So expect lots of one shots till January from me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was his answer "I dont know." Why did he feel like he could have said anything but "I dont know" he was pacing the kitchen of the loft waiting for severide to get home. He was helping kidd with Girls on Fire. He took a beer out the fridge and chugged. He fucked up. Severide walked through the door. "Hey Case you figure out your look." He said jokingly Matt sighed. "Cigars?" He pulled two fresh cigars out the drawer. Severide could see something was really bothering his friend. When they reached the rooftop of their building they sat down in the chairs facing the city scape. <br/>"Severide, do you think I still love Gabby?" Severide looked at him shocked. "Where is this coming from?" Matt sighed. "I kissed Sylvie or I guess she kissed me then I kissed her then we were kissing and then she asked me if I would go with Gabby if she came back right now tonight." Severide took a drag of his Cigar. "Well, I am not the best at advice man. But everyone knows you and Brett have been teetering over the edge of something for a while." Matt looked at Severide. "Look Man, this is Sylvie Brett not some girl you met at the bar or something. You 2 are friends. I mean I'd say best friends and you honestly never had friendship like that with Gabby. Stella and I were friends for a long time before we got together and it makes for a better relationship." Matt nodded. "What did you say? You obviously didn't say." Matt shrugged " I said I don't know." Severide took a drag. " She threw herself at you and you fucked it up." Matt hung his head. "I dont know. I mean I know I she asked me to go and I said I was a chicago boy and would never leave." He stared out towards the skyline. "." Severide put his hand on matts shoulder. Dude why didn't you tell her that?" Matt shook his head. "I guess I was taken by surprise. I guess I just. its complicated." Severide shook his head. "Its not complicated, Do you still love Gabby.? Matt shook his head "only that I'll always care about her, but I don't think i could ever be with her again. To much has changed." Severide sat back in his chair. "Whats changed?" Matt ashed his cigar. " I guess Sylvie is what's changed she is kind, brave, resilient, sweet, sassy, beautiful and the idea of seeing some else get to spend their lives with her makes me litterally ill.." Severide interrupted maybe you should tell her not me." Matt smiled. He got up and put out his cigar. "Thanks Kelly." He looked at his friend smiling. <br/>Matt pulled up outside of Sylvies apartment building he looked up to her window. She was still up. He had only left 2 hrs ago. But it felt like a lifetime. He walked up the 4 flights to her apartment. He could hear taylor swift playing and crying. He knocked. He heard foot steps coming and a sniffle as the door opened"Matt?" She said shocked he was here. "I love you sylvie". She shook her head. "Not as much as her." She said allowing him to come in her apartment. He walked in behind her. "No sylvie, I was so taken a back. I wasn't thinking about Gabby. I was thinking about you and only and how after all this time." Sylvie stopped him. "Matt why did you come back?" <br/>"Because the idea of Gabby with another man doesn't bother me and the idea of you with someone else rips my heart into a million pieces." Sylvie walked up to him. "Really?" He shook his head. "Sylvie I saw you with Kyle and Ryan and some other guy I heard asked you out and I was tortured by the thought of one of them doing this." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Well why didn't you say this earlier." He smiled " I dont do this well." He said between kisses. "You do it pretty well if you ask me." She lead him to her bedroom.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>